


Spring Fever

by TaleaCorven



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13 [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Popsicles, Spring, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Rhyno enjoy a beautiful spring day.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Spring  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Lazy day  
> and [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org) – Amnesty  
> Prompt: Spring
> 
> This is set in March 2018.

It was one of the first warm days in spring, and Heath and Rhyno had a day off. While they were having breakfast, Heath suggested, "Let's go to the park today!"

"Running?" Rhyno asked.

"No, just go for a stroll and enjoy the beautiful day."

Rhyno hesitated. This wasn't really something he liked to do. "You know you still need to work on toughening up?"

"Oh, come on." Heath gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "We deserve a lazy day after everything we've been through lately, especially with Bray Wyatt!"

"Fine." Rhyno sighed. Maybe Heath was right. He'd put him through a lot, and he was still glad that Heath wasn't mad at him for the thing with the Dudleys at RAW 25. So he agreed.

He didn't regret his decision later that day when Heath's smile was as bright as the sun in the sky. Usually, Rhyno wasn't a fan of PDA, but today he let Heath hold his hand while they walked through the park early afternoon.

Heath pulled him to a bench. "Let's feed the doves!"

"No, you shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure if it's good for them," Rhyno explained. "Don't they only eat worms?"

Heath made a face. "Ew, reminds me of the Boogeyman."

Rhyno laughed. They sat down on the bench and relaxed for a while, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the birds and people. Some butterflies fluttered around the flowers nearby. Heath had been right. It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot.

When Heath saw something in the distance, he jumped up. "I want ice cream."

"Isn't that a summer thing?"

"You can also eat it in spring. Look, there is a cart!"

After Heath had bought a popsicle, they decided that it was time to leave. While walking to their car, Rhyno watched Heath's pink tongue slide slowly over the rod-like ice pop. "Don't eat it like that."

"You mean like this?" Heath licked along the length of the popsicle, sucking in the cold sweet water. Then he shoved it deep into his mouth while gazing into Rhyno's eyes.

"You're such a tease."

Heath giggled like a school girl. "Does this give you spring fever?"

Rhyno did indeed feel something. "Let's go home," he said with a smile because he already knew what he would do there with his partner.

 


End file.
